


Hyung, Look At Me

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: “Daeguni~Let’s go together!”“Shut up.”“Is Daeguni mad today?”“Don’t call me that. I’m your hyung."





	

After all these years of living together, working together, and singing together Taekwoon often still found himself wondering what on Earth could be going on in Jaehwan’s head to make him act the way he does. Right now was one of those moments. Jaehwan was pulling a heart out of his butt in front of the camera. Did the fans really like that stuff? If they did, at least it was somebody else that had to do it.

 

Jaehwan finished with a wink and an I wuv youuu. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and stood up to go back to the dressing room and change back into regular clothes before they all went home for the day.

 

Taekwoon hadn’t taken two steps before Jaehwan bounced over and stuck his arm through his.

 

“Daeguni~Let’s go together!” Jaehwan cooed at Taekwoon, puffing out his cheeks for good measure.

 

“Shut up.” Taekwoon snapped, shoving Jaehwan away. Jaehwan pouted at him.

 

“Is Daeguni mad today?” Jaewhan pressed, not losing his cutesy demeanor.

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m your hyung.” Taekwoon walked faster, trying to get away. He opened the door to the dressing room where the other members were already changing back into their street clothes.

 

Jaehwan bounded over to Wonshik to seek help.

 

“Wonshik-ah, Taekwoon-hyung is being mean to me~” Jaehwan said with an exaggerated pouty face.

 

“Daeguni, are you being a bad hamster again?” Wonshik called out with a serious expression.

 

Taekwoon let out a small sigh and just ignored their ridiculous chatter and nicknames. He changed clothes quickly and was putting his rings back on when Jaehwan came back to invade his personal space again.

 

“How come you don’t get mad at Wonshkikie for not calling you hyung? Huh, Taekwoonie?” Jaehwan whined.

 

Taekwoon neck chopped him instead of answering.

 

“It’s not faaaiiirrr!” Jaehwan held his neck as if he had been seriously injured all the way back to the van that would take them home.

 

That night at the dorm, the members were all lazing around in the living room, together but working or playing individually. Sanghyuk dropped his phone in frustration after losing a game and decided he was hungry for a late night snack.

 

“Taekwoon-ah, make some ramyun,” Sanghyuk demanded.

 

“Okay,” Taekwoon agreed and put down his notepad of lyrics to boil water.

 

“Taekwoon-ah! Put an egg in mine!” Jaehwan added with a ridiculous grin.

 

Taekwoon kicked him on the way to the kitchen.

 

“Why’d you kick meeee?” Jaehwan looked around at the other members. “Why’d he kick me?”

 

Sanghyuk chuckled. “Maybe you shouldn’t speak down to your hyung.”

 

“You do,” Jaehwan pouted, but Sanghyuk just smiled more.

 

Taekwoon heard their conversation as he bustled around the kitchen making the ramyun, grabbing the egg for Jaehwan. Why did he react to Jaehwan that way? Why not Wonshik?

 

Well, Wonshik had become close with him after LR. They had been equals as songwriters, so even if his nicknames were annoying, Taekwoon could usually just roll his eyes and not care.

 

Then there was Sanghyuk. He was the youngest, so his casual speech should bother him. It did bother him actually, but unfortunately Sanghyuk was now the biggest and strongest of all of them, so Sanghyuk was impossible to argue with. Taekwoon tried, but he never could win.

 

Jaehwan though…there was something about him that just got under his skin. Jaehwan was so flippant with his emotions. He would be all cute for the fans and sometimes to the members, and he just seemed so casual about it all. Could he ever be serious for more than two seconds? Even if everyone else spoke down to Taekwoon, couldn’t Jaehwan just call him hyung like he was supposed to?

 

Beep beep! The timer Taekwoon had set was telling him the ramyun was done, so he turned the stove off and put on oven mitts to bring the pot to the table.

 

“Hyung, you put in egg? That’s unusual for you,” Hongbin remarked, peering into the pot.

 

“If you’re going to complain, don’t eat,” Taekwoon said, reaching to take Hongbin’s bowl away.

 

“I’m not complaining!” Hongbin protested and grabbed his bowl back. He scooped out a large portion of noodles, and the others followed suit, quickly scarfing down the ramyun Taekwoon had made.

 

Taekwoon caught Jaehwan’s blissful look as he ate a spoonful of egg and reminded himself that he liked to try different things in his ramyun sometimes. He didn’t put it in just because Jaehwan wanted it. He didn’t.

 

~

 

“Yo Hamzzi! Wake up!”

 

Taekwoon groggily opened his eyes to a chipper Jaehwan grinning right in front of his face.

 

“‘S too early,” Taekwoon mumbled, shoving Jaehwan away with more force than strictly necessary. Jaehwan let out an ow of pain when he thudded against the wall, but didn’t give up.

 

“Come on sleepyhead! We have to drive to Daegu for a fansign! Hurry and get ready!”

 

Taekwoon kicked out at the already retreating Jaehwan, but started to slowly move so he could get ready. He must have really slept in if Jaehwan was ready to go; he was usually the late one. Then again, maybe Sanghyuk had just woken him, and then Jaehwan came in to wake him after. Either way, he had to get a move on so they wouldn’t be late.

 

When Taekwoon went down to the parking lot, the members were already split into the two groups they would be in for the drive out of Seoul. Apparently he would be riding with Wonshik and Jaehwan. No doubt Wonshik would fall asleep as soon as they got in and snore all the way down. Taekwoon wished he could fall asleep so deeply. Then again, he was glad he wasn’t the one the members all had videos of while he was snoring away in various places.

 

They all piled into their respective cars, and Wonshik was asleep almost as quickly as Taekwoon had predicted. Taekwoon put his earphones in his ears and turned on his music to tune out the worldーnamely Jaehwanーfor the duration of the ride. He closed his eyes too so that he was sure to be left alone.

 

Despite his efforts, Jaehwan tried a few times to talk to him. Taekwoon thought it must have been hard for him to be stuck with the two members that were usually quiet for long car rides.

 

“Daeguni~” Jaehwan called. Taekwoon pretended not to have heard over his music. Some time later he heard Jaehwan try again.

 

“Taekwoon-ah?” He kept his eyes shut and concentrated on letting the music flow through his body, ignoring the urge to open his eyes and see what Jaehwan wanted this time. Something stupid, no doubt.

 

“Taekwoon-hyung?” Jaehwan said, almost a whisper this time. His voice was so soft that Taekwoon half-wondered if he had actually heard his name being called at all; the whisper was faint over the music in his ears. “Taekwoon-hyung,” Jaehwan continued so quietly that Taekwoon wondered if he was supposed to hear this at all. “Why don’t you like me?” Taekwoon froze, trying not to breathe and silently cursing the music that made it hard to hear Jaehwan’s uncharacteristically soft voice thatーwas he imagining it?ーwas filled with hurt.

 

Taekwoon waited an eternity for Jaehwan to say something more, but he must have given up or continued his speech internally because no matter how hard he strained his ears to hear past his earphones, Taekwoon heard nothing else from Jaehwan.

 

The car stopped in a parking garage beneath the theater where their fansign was going to be held. Jaehwan shook Wonshik awake and turned to rouse Taekwoon, but he was already stretching and pulling out his earphones. Jaehwan let his outstretched hand drop, but opened his mouth as if to say something.

 

“Hurry up Jaehwan, the others are already here,” Taekwoon said coolly, indicating the van a few spots away from them that the other three members and manager were standing around, stretching out stiff limbs. Taekwoon shoved the car door open a bit too hard and stepped out into the frigid air of the parking garage. He joined the other members who were checking their hair and “bare” faces in their phone cameras.

 

“How was the ride?” Hakyeon asked.

 

“It was fine. I listened to music,” Taekwoon replied quietly.

 

“It was so boooring!” Jaehwan whined from right behind Taekwoon. “Wonshikkie was snoring the whole time and Taekwoon was listening to music and ignoring meee!”

 

Hakyeon hooked his arm around Jaehwan’s neck and laughed.

 

“You suffered a lot today, huh? Hyogi and Binnie were bothering me too!”

 

Jaehwan nodded exaggeratedly at Hakyeon, and the two of them led the way to the elevator up to the theater.

 

Taekwoon frowned at the sinking feeling in his stomach. He decided the cause was that he hadn’t had enough coffee today not that seeing Hakyeon with his arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders bothered him. In fact, it was a relief that they weren’t going to bother him. Wonshik grabbed his arm and looked at him with concern.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Wonshik seemed to look through his eyes right into his heart, so Taekwoon looked away as he nodded.

 

“I’m okay. The fans are waiting, Wonshik. Let’s go.” Taekwoon kept walking forward, so Wonshik let go of his arm and kept pace.

 

“Just…let me know if something’s up,” Wonshik murmured quietly so that the others wouldn’t hear now that they had almost caught up.

 

“What are you two whispering about?” Sanghyuk asked, full of suspicion. Taekwoon wondered why the younger boy should be so suspicious when he was usually the one causing trouble. Then again, the ones that cause mischief are always the first to suspect the same from others.

 

“Nothing,” Taekwoon said to all of them. Jaehwan had been watching them, but he looked away quickly when his eye caught Taekwoon’s.

 

The fansign went by pretty much as usual. There were some familiar fans there as well as a few new ones, but the members were all friendly to each fan in their own way. Sometimes Taekwoon wished he could bring smiles to people's faces in the way Hakyeon and Hongbin did or interact as energetically as Jaehwan did; most fans sorts of froze up when they saw him, so it made it even harder for him to make conversation. But he managed, and he always had a great time, they all did.

 

However, there was a mission during mission time where each member had to draw a picture so that the Starlights could guess what it was, but Jaehwan finished his picture fast and was bragging to everyone. He looked at Taekwoon’s drawing and laughed at him. Taekwoon scrunched up the drawing and threw it at him when he lost and had to go sit in the audience as punishment. Stupid Jaehwan and his stupid pictures. Not that he cared.

 

For the drive home after the fansign Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Hongbin were in one car and Taekwoon was with Wonshik and Sanghyuk in the other. Taekwoon didn’t even notice Jaehwan and Hakyeon giggling together as the got in the black van. He was however a little annoyed, but that was only because he hadn’t eaten dinner yet.

 

The trip back to the dorm seemed both longer and shorter than the ride out. Wonshik’s snores made it past Taekwoon’s earphones, and Sanghyuk was looking through pictures on his phone deciding which ones to put on his Instagram.

 

The car Taekwoon was in made it back to the dorm first. The three of them said goodbye to their manager and went upstairs. After a minute or so of deliberation, they decided to order chicken for dinner. Hakyeon would certainly be happy, and Taekwoon wasn’t in the mood to cook for everyone.

 

The other three came home a few minutes after they called in the order for chicken. Hongbin looked a bit frazzled from having spent the long ride with Jaehwan and Hakyeon, who, Taekwoon noticed, stumbled through the front door giggling together, again. Jaehwan smiled at Taekwoon when he noticed him watching them.

 

“Taekwoonie~ What’s for dinner? Are you going to make us pasta? I’m hungwyy~” Jaehwan was doing his best to impersonate a small child and had even approached Taekwoon to grab his hand in both of his and shake it up and down.

 

Taekwoon twisted Jaehwan’s arm behind his back until he cried for mercy. Taekwoon let go and walked to his room.

 

“Let me know when the chicken gets here,” Taekwoon said before closing the door to his sanctuary.

 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Taekwoon’s door.

 

“Hyung?” Wosnhik called through the door. “The chicken’s here. Come eat.”

 

Taekwoon opened the door and nodded to Wonshik. The two of them joined the rest of VIXX at the table, where they all were picking out the pieces of chicken they preferred.

 

Jaehwan picked up two drumsticks and proceed to make the “chicken” dance on his plate, punctuating the moves with clucking noises. The dance reminded Taekwoon of Voodoo Doll, and he almost smiled at the thought.

 

“Oh! Daeguni! You just laughed!” Jaehwan exclaimed, pointing a drumstick at him. All eyes turned to Taekwoon’s face, and his eyes darkened, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“You’re so annoying. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?” He got up without eating anything and retreated to his room again, locking the door with a resounding click that told the members he wasn’t to be disturbed tonight.

 

The next day they all went to their company practice rooms for dance practice. They all focused on getting the moves down perfectly so they could have a polished performance with the new song they were working on.

 

Taekwoon was exhausted by the time they got to take a short break, but he braced himself, knowing that Jaehwan would come annoy him somehow. However, Jaehwan spent the break pestering Hongbin instead. Taekwoon was glad to have a bit of quiet time to get ready for another round of practice.

 

They danced again until they were all dripping with sweat and it was all they could do to hit the right moves instead of collapsing on the floor. When Hakyeon declared they could take a break again before practicing individually, Taekwoon sat with his back against the mirror and closed his eyes. He wanted a moment’s peace before Jaehwan came over and bothered him.

 

Taekwoon nearly smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he schooled his face into a more neutral expression.

 

“Jaeー” Taekwoon cut himself off when it was Wonshik looking down at him, not Jaehwan.

 

“Sorry Taekwoon-hyung, if you’ve rested enough, it’s time to practice individually.”

 

“Right, thanks,” Taekwoon said, watching the other members retreat into their rooms to practice. He took the hand Wonshik offered and stood up to go work on the hook for their new song.

 

Taekwoon sat in his practice room and stared at the music in front of him. He sang through his lines a couple times before giving up. He was weirdly distracted. Was it just his imagination, or had Jaehwan not bothered him once today? The thought plagued his mind until he reminded himself this was what he wanted. Jaehwan was always getting on his nerves, so if he finally let Taekwoon practice and live in peace, that was a good thing.

 

He told himself the same thing that night when Jaehwan was giggling with Hakyeon on the sofa about something.

 

And again when Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan started playing computer games because they didn’t have anywhere they had to be the next day.

 

It was fine. Taekwoon was getting some overdue reading done now that no one was bothering him.

 

“Hyung,” Wonshik said, breaking his focus, “I think I know what’s wrong. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m reading.” Taekwoon held up his book to prove his point.

 

“Your eyes are burning a hole in Jaehwan-hyung’s head right now.” Taekwoon started to protest, but Wonshik continued, “You’ve also been on that same page for half an hour.”

 

Taekwoon let out a sigh in defeat.

 

“I don’t know…I should be glad Jaehwan isn’t bothering me anymore, but I’m…still annoyed I guess.” Taekwoon glanced over at Jaehwan who was cursing at his mouse for making him lose his game. Wonshik followed his gaze to Jaehwan sitting at his computer.

 

“Hyung, do you want Jaehwan to treat you like the rest of us?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, no, well…”

 

“Right, he is sort of annoying. Let me rephrase: Do you want to treat him like you treat the rest of us? Because you don’t.” Wonshik gave Taekwoon that look that made him feel like he was the younger one.

 

“You don’t what?” Hakyeon asked Taekwoon, taking a seat at the table with them and looking between the two of them. “You don’t what Woonie?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Taekwoon said defensively. He stood up and slammed his book closed louder than he meant to, making everyone stare at him.

 

“Good night,” he mumbled, and escaped to his bedroom.

 

The next week was busy as they prepared for their upcoming overseas concert. They all had to stay late in practice to make sure their dances were perfect and their solo performances were flawless.

 

Taekwoon didn’t let himself get distracted by the lack of disruptions from Jaehwan. He doubled his efforts in singing and dancing and tried to convince himself that Jaehwan was just practicing seriously for the concert. His theory would have been foolproof, if he hadn’t caught Jaehwan goofing around with the other members now and again. He couldn’t let it bother him. Really. It didn't bother him.

 

A couple more days of practice later and they were all packed up and ready to fly out. Taekwoon sat next to Hongbin on the flight, and they both mostly listened to music in the air. Hongbin interrupted Taekwoon’s personal playlist a couple times so they could both listen to “just this one Park Hyoshin song!” together. Taekwoon didn’t mind though; Park Hyoshin was a great singer and his songs generally fit under the umbrella of music that Taekwoon liked.

 

Luckily the flight wasn’t too long, and there weren’t too many fans waiting for them at the airport, so they made it out and to their cars pretty quickly after landing. They stopped at the hotel that they had stayed at the last time they came and entered the lobby to get their room assignments from their manager.

 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Hakyeon and Wonshik. Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

 

Taekwoon’s heart did a little jump in his chest. This was going to be…interesting. Jaehwan had been avoiding Taekwoon for a couple weeks now, but if they were rooming together, it would be pretty weird for him to ignore him there.

 

They had some free time that day to go explore, so Taekwoon went in search of the little coffee shop he had found the last time he was there. He brought Wonshik along because, well, he was the obvious choice.

 

The two of them sat at a table that was almost too small for them, Taekwoon with his latte and Wonshik with a mocha, and looked out the window at the people busily walking by.

 

“Wonshik-ah,” Taekwoon said hesitantly.

 

“Hmm?” Wonshik took a sip of his mocha and gave Taekwoon his attention.

 

“I noticed Jaehwan doesn’t bother me anymore.”

 

“That’s good, right? It’s what you always said you wanted,” Wonshik reminded him.

 

“That’s true.” Taekwoon looked down at his latte for a moment, thinking of how to ask what he wanted. “You said I don’t treat Jaehwan the same as the rest of you?”

 

Wonshik sighed. “Hyung, I want to help you, but I think this is between you and Jaehwan. You’re rooming together, so use that opportunity. Just…promise you won’t let it affect the concert one way or the other.”

 

“Of course,” Taekwoon agreed, not even needing to think about it. No matter what this…thing was, VIXX as a whole was what was most important.

 

They finished their drinks in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, before heading back to the hotel. They took the elevator up to the 6th floor where all of their rooms were. The doors opened to reveal Jaehwan and Hakyeon standing in the corridor, too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the elevator.

 

“Come on, Jaehwan, just deal with it, you're an adult—”

 

“Please hyung, I don’t know if I can stay in a room with Taekwoonー” 

 

Jaehwan’s speech was cut off by Taekwoon punching the wall in the hallway. 

 

The entire corridor was silent. Taekwoon couldn't open his mouth to speak—no words would come out. He swept between Jaehwan and Hakyeon without looking at either of them and silently let himself into his room. Jaehwan flinched as he walked by.

 

Dammit. Now Jaehwan was even refusing to stay in the same room? Fine, Jaehwan could trade rooms with whoever he wanted. Taekwoon didn’t care who he roomed with.

 

But why was Jaehwan avoiding him? Taekwoon was usually the one that had to avoid him so he could get some quiet. Was that what Wonshik was talking about when he said Taekwoon treated Jaehwan differently? It had been a bit too quiet recently.

 

Taekwoon sank into an armchair and let his mind churn through his thoughts and feelings. Why was he so bothered by Jaehwan? Pieces started to fall into place, and he saw a picture forming in his mind’s eye. Before he could stop himself from realizing the truth, it hit him. Stones churned in his stomach when the thought settled, clear and simple. But so very painful.

 

He was in love with Jaehwan.

 

And Jaehwan was not in love with him. That was the reason Jaehwan had been avoiding him. Jaehwan had realized how Taekwoon felt even before he realized it himself.

 

Taekwoon clenched his fist and decided he would control his feelings. He had gotten by until now, so he could just pretend he felt nothing different for Jaehwan than any of the other members until his pretending turned into reality.

 

Knock knock.

 

“Who is it?” Taekwoon called.

 

There was no response, but the door beeped as someone let themselves in. Maybe it was housekeeping and they didn’t understand him because of the language difference?

 

Maybe it was whoever Jaehwan got to trade places with him. The thought left a bitter taste in Taekwoon’s mouth.

 

Taekwoon kept his face blank when, to his surprise it was neither housekeeping nor Jaehwan’s replacement, but Jaehwan himself.

 

“You don’t have to glare,” Jaehwan said in a small voice, not quite looking at Taekwoon’s face.

 

Taekwoon tried to relax his face without letting his surprise or recently realized feelings slip through into his expression.

 

Jaehwan looked at him with concern. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

 

“No,” Taekwoon snapped. Jaehwan flinched back.

 

“Taekwoonie…Taekwoon-hyung, I didn’t mean that back there,” Jaehwan said quietly, apologetically.

 

“You didn’t mean that you couldn’t share a room with me?” Taekwoon’s voice came out sharper than he had meant it to.

 

Jaehwan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“I didn’t mean what you think I meant,” Jaehwan clarified.

 

“I think you meant exactly that,” Taekwoon put a hand up to stop Jaehwan from protesting. “I know why too,” he added bitterly.

 

“You…do?” Jaehwan asked with a sort of confused hope.

 

“I don’t feel that way, so you don’t have to worry about it.” Taekwoon said looking at the wall behind Jaehwan.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You don’t have to avoid me either.”

 

“Hyung, I think I’m confused. No, I am confused. What does this have to do with you?”

 

Taekwoon was shocked into looking straight at Jaehwan. “Isn’t it all about me?”

 

“Well…yes,” Jaehwan blushed to the tips of his pointy ears.

 

“It’s okay. You can just forget about it,” Taekwoon said as neutrally as possible.

 

“I don’t want to forget about it hyung!” Jaehwan had tears in his eyes, and Taekwoon was shocked into silence, no longer sure he knew what was going on. “I just didn’t want to bother you anymore, and Hakyeon-hyung saidー”

 

Taekwoon’s icy laugh cut through Jaehwan’s speech.

 

“Oh? Hakyeonnie-’hyung’ said something so it must be true? What a shame you weren’t in a room with your dear ‘Hakyeon-hyung’ so you could be giggling and having the time of your life, but you got stuck with ‘Daeguni’ instead. Boo-hoo.”

 

“Hyung, what’s wrong with you?” Jaehwan asked tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

“You just stay here. I’ll go talk to Wonshik and ‘Hakyeon-hyung’ and get them to switch rooms.” Taekwoon slammed the door on his way out of the room and knocked on the door across the hall.

 

Hakyeon answered the door and crossed his arms at the sight of Taekwoon standing there. Wonshik lurked behind, peeking out to see who was at the door. Some of Taekwoon’s bravado melted away, and he got a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

 

“Hakyeonー”

 

“No.”

 

“I didn’t evenー”

 

“You want to ask about switching rooms, and the answer is no. If there was a legitimate reason,” Hakyeon held up a finger to stop Taekwoon from trying to interrupt, “If there was a legitimate reason, I would let you switch rooms, but this has gone on for too long. You two need to figure this out and stop letting it affect the rest of us.”

 

Taekwoon was stunned. He looked back at Wonshik for support, but he just shrugged.

 

“Goodbye Taekwoon. Go back to your room.” Hakyeon closed the door, and Taekwoon stood there for a moment. He could go back to his room, but the thought of being in that tiny space with his Jaehwan, no not his Jaehwan…never his… Taekwoon decided to go cool his heels in the lobby for a while.

 

Taekwoon wasn’t sure how long he sat in the lobby. Hours or minutes, he couldn’t say. Eventually, Jaehwan appeared in an archway and hesitantly walked over to sit next to Taekwoon on the sofa.

 

Jaehwan sat down silently, and Taekwoon noticed his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Was that his fault? Probably.

 

“Sorryー”

 

“Sorryー”

 

They smiled at their simultaneous apology. Jaehwan was the first to speak again.

 

“I did some thinking, and I think you may have got the wrong idea about…some things,” Jaehwan blushed.

 

“Iー”

 

“No, please, just let me finish. I don’t know if you think there is something between Hakyeon-hyung and me, but there’s not. There is someone I like though,” Jaehwan managed flushing an even deeper red.

 

“I don’t care. It’s okay, let’s just go back to our room.” Taekwoon started to get up so Jaehwan wouldn’t confess his love for someone else right after he figured out his own feelings. Jaehwan grabbed Taekwoon’s arm, not really restraining him, but it was enough to stop Taekwoon, who found he was weak when it came to Jaehwan. He sat back down.

 

“Hyung, Taekwoon-hyung, it’s you. It’s always been you,” Jaehwan spoke faster to get everything out, “I honestly don’t know when or how it started, but I found myself wanting your attention. I wanted to make you laugh when no one else could. Now that you are more free with your emotions, I selfishly hated when you would smile for other people or when you let the others not call you hyung. I even liked when you would push me away or neck chop me. I imagined I could feel your affection for me in it. But then I realized I was being an idiot. You didn’t do that out of affection, I was just annoying you. So…I’m sorry that I fell in love with you, but I’ll do my best to stop.”

 

Tears trickled down Jaehwan’s face as he finished his confession, looking down at his lap. He flinched at the feel of Taekwoon’s hand brushing against his face. Taekwoon brushed his thumbs under Jaehwan’s eyes to wipe away the tears there.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Jaehwan raised his eyes to meet Taekwoon’s.

 

“What?” Jaehwan asked, confused by Taekwoon’s utterance.

 

“Don’t stop loving me,” Taekwoon whispered. “I'm sorry for being an idiot all along. I don’t know how I couldn’t see it until today. I love you too. I love you, Jaehwan-ah.”

 

Jaehwan grinned at him with his tear-stained face and leaned forward as if to kiss him.

 

“Stop!” Taekwoon said, jerking back and looking around. The lobby was empty, but they always had to be careful. He grabbed Jaehwan’s hand in his own and tugged Jaehwan to his feet. “Not here.”

 

The two made their way back to their room in a silence charged with electricity. The moment Jaehwan closed the door to their room behind him Taekwoon braced his arms against the door, trapping Jaehwan with his body.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Taekwoon asked with a hint of uncertainty. In response, Jaehwan grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss that was as gentle as a fairy’s breath.

 

They took their time exploring each other's mouths, savouring this new connection. They lost themselves in their kisses that helped them express their love in ways that words failed to. They lost themselves, then found each other.

 

~

 

Wonshik pulled a suspiciously grinning Taekwoon to the side the next morning on their way to breakfast.

 

“I thought I said don’t let this thing affect the concert!” Wonshik whispered in annoyance.

 

Taekwoon face was a comical combination of affront at Wonshik’s words and the grin that he couldn’t fully wipe from his face.

 

“What do you mean? I fixed it!” Taekwoon protested, waving a hand to indicate Jaehwan, whose grin matched his own.

 

“I’m more worried that you broke him,” Wonshik muttered, eying the funny way Jaehwan was walking and just hoping Jaehwan would be able to dance properly that night for the concert.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I ran across about Ken always trying to get Leo's attention despite the cold treatment he gets in return, then Ken gives up and Leo misses being nagged. (That's shortened, but you get the idea.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I was only going to write a drabble...then this happened. Oops.
> 
> Once again, thanks to [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting) for being my beta~


End file.
